The invention relates to a load-bearing rail for the cargo space of a motor vehicle, which is used for accommodating a load-bearing eyelet that can be guided therein in a movable and lockable manner.
Such load-bearing rails are generally known. They are rigidly connected in the cargo space or rather trunk of a passenger vehicle. The function of these load-bearing rails is to lock in a movable manner load-bearing eyelets, which are also called load-securing eyelets and are often hook-shaped, in the trunk of a passenger vehicle. These load-bearing eyelets are used to secure objects by means of straps, thereby preventing the objects from sliding out of place during the trip. Such load securing is important because it has been demonstrated in the past that when heavy objects located in the trunk slide out of place during a trip, the result is a different driveability of the passenger vehicle—an effect that may be a problem especially in such extreme situations as fast driving in a curve. All this can be avoided by suitably securing the objects with straps at the load-bearing eyelets.
However, there is the drawback that the prior art load-bearing rails, which accommodate the load-bearing eyelets in a movable manner, represent an additional component. In addition to the load-bearing rails, a frame for accommodating the floor of the cargo space is needed. Therefore, the load-bearing rails represent a component that increases not only the overall weight of the passenger car and the number of parts, but also raises the cost of manufacturing the entire passenger car as a consequence of the additional costs of production and assembly for the load-bearing rails.
Therefore, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a load-bearing rail for the cargo space of a motor vehicle, which may assume additional functions in order to both keep the weight low and to reduce the number of parts, thus lowering the cost of production and assembly.
The present invention achieves this by providing a load-bearing rail for the cargo space of a motor vehicle, which is used for accommodating a load-bearing eyelet that can be guided therein in a movable and lockable manner, wherein the load-bearing rail is provided with a bracket, which sticks out laterally and which serves as a support for a floor of the cargo space. The inventive load-bearing rail has the advantage that the load-bearing rail no longer represents an additional component, but rather is used simultaneously to support the floor of the cargo space. Therefore, the costs of production and assembly, as well as additional working operations, are lowered.
The features, disclosed and claimed herein, make possible the advantageous further developments of the inventive load-bearing rail.
According to one advantageous design, the bracket is set back from the top side of the load-bearing rail by an amount equivalent to the thickness of the floor of the cargo space, so that the floor of the cargo space and the top edge of the load-bearing rail are in one plane. This is especially advantageous while loading, because the cargo space does not exhibit any protruding edges and/or corners, but rather forms in essence a planar surface.
On the side opposite the bracket, the load-bearing rail is provided advantageously with a receptacle for a side panel or the like. The result is another simplification of the assembly process, because the load-bearing rail may accommodate not only the floor of the cargo space, but also the side panel or the like so as to securely fix their position.
Each of the load-bearing rails is weakened in a defined manner such that in the event of a rear-end collision the load-bearing rails buckle at least once and deform towards the top and/or to the side.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the load-bearing rail exhibits a channel, the cross section of which is C-shaped and into which may be inserted a steel insert, the cross section of which is also C-shaped and the edges of which are provided with locking teeth for fixing the load-bearing eyelet in position. This offers the possibility of punching the locking teeth for the load-bearing eyelet directly into the inside profile. Furthermore, the external profile brings about the advantageous effect that the side panel can be fastened by way of the external profile; and the floor of the cargo space may be accommodated therein. Consequently, the result is a simplification of the attachment of the side panel and the cargo space floor in the cargo space of a vehicle, as well as an enhanced visual appearance.
For reasons relating to weight reduction, the load-bearing rail may be made advantageously of aluminum or the like.
Other advantages and features of the present invention are evident from the following detailed description of one embodiment of an inventive load-bearing rail in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.